June 12, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The June 12, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 12, 2018 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Episode summary Paige hosted a Women’s Money in the Bank Summit With the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match only five days away, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige hosted a Women’s Money in the Bank Summit with the Superstars representing the blue brand in the career-changing contest: Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Naomi and Lana. Tensions were high from the start, as all four Superstars believed that they would be the one to bring the Money in the Bank contract to Paige’s house of SmackDown LIVE. However, before matters could get too out of control, The IIconics interrupted, informing the combatants that they thought it would be a miracle if any of them walked away from WWE Money in the Bank with the briefcase. As they are prone to do, Billie Kay & Peyton Royce continued to hurl the insults, and Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville arrived to chime in that the Superstars not in the Ladder Match were far superior to those in it. That statement prompted the women in the ring to join together and take the fight to Kay, Royce, Rose and Deville on the ramp. The wild brawl continued until WWE officials separated the fired-up Superstars. Ten-Women Tag Team Match After The IIconics, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville ruined the Women’s Money in the Bank Summit earlier in the evening and Asuka pleaded with Paige to get her hands on SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella tonight, the General Manager opted to have the largest Women’s Tag Team Match in SmackDown LIVE history, as Asuka, Becky Lynch, Naomi, Charlotte Flair and Lana squared off against Princess Mella, Rose, Deville, Peyton Royce and Billie Kay. Despite having to compete against one another this Sunday, the team comprised of the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match participants and Asuka worked cohesively throughout most of the contest. After she defiantly stated that Asuka wasn’t ready for her earlier in the evening, near the end of the contest Carmella tagged herself into the match to prove her point. During a flurry of activity, Carmella was able to catch Asuka with her patented kick to the face, but Asuka was saved when Lana broke up the pin. From there, Asuka was able to thwart Carmella’s next attempt at an attack and was able to apply the Asuka Lock for the submission victory. After the match, Asuka’s celebration quickly transitioned into a tense scene between the Women’s Money in the Bank Match competitors, as all of them took turns sizing each other up and gazing at the briefcase above. However, Asuka’s eyes? They weren’t looking up, but solely on Sunday and becoming SmackDown Women’s Champion. Results * 10-Women Tag Team Match: Asuka, Charlotte Flair, Naomi, Becky Lynch & Lana defeated Carmella, Sonya Deville, Mandy Rose, Billie Kay & Peyton Royce by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes